


Valentine Visit

by Bonbonbourbon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, just normal people with normal jobs, where they aren't superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonbourbon/pseuds/Bonbonbourbon
Summary: After months of working together, Angela unexpectedly gets the courage to ask Fareeha out.





	Valentine Visit

If there was one thing Angela was sure of it was that love made people go stupid.

She’s busy tending to a longtime client, a working woman named Sofia Berg. Chief financial officer of a Fortune 500 company and a woman with a large distaste for exercise and the great outdoors. The threat of a grizzly bear probably couldn’t compel her to do more than a light sprint. Angela remembered just two weeks ago the woman came in complaining about having to power walk across a street to make an appointment.

As careful as Angela was wrapping a bandage around Sofia’s sprained ankle and as unlikely as it would be, Angela occasionally glanced at Sofia’s face for any tell of serious discomfort. It was common for Angela to witness a flicker of pain or a tiny scrunch of the nose when she worked on minor injuries like this one and those micro-expressions she simply tossed aside. What she was looking for (or rather, hoping wasn’t present) was Sofia desperately attempting to mask pain that went beyond mild irritation.

Luckily that didn’t seem to be case. More so -and a smile crept on her face at the sight- Sofia seemed thoroughly distracted, grinning stupidly at the overflowing concern coming from her husband Tomas as he held her hand tenderly and stared disconcertingly at her light bruises.

“Tomas, why do you frown? I am fine.”

“You’re not fine. You’re hurt.”

“But I have you, don’t I?” She grinned at him. “But I guess that makes me more than fine.”

As Tomas began to stammer, utterly flustered at the sudden flirtation, Angela pursed her lips to withhold a small chuckle. Though the threat of imminent doom couldn’t compel Sofia to do more than a light sprint, clearly love could make the woman leap. In this case literally. The injuries Sofia sustained came from a broken fall trying to impress Tomas while they trekked by attempting to hop onto a rock of some sort and slipping. There were many things that shocked Angela in light of such information, most of all the reveal that the whole hiking idea was actually Sofia’s.

After Tomas and Sofia thanked her and left, Angela plodded to her office and fell onto her chair in an unladylike slumped. It was a tiring shift today, Sofia was hardly the first client that came today bearing injuries from performing dangerous feats in the name of courtship and affection. Valentine’s Day brought the crazy out in people. As much as Angela wanted to be mad at the spike of senselessness infecting the masses, there was something so precious about seeing people in the throes of love and being so happy.

Angela reclined further in her seat. The room was cool and quiet and in the peace of it, Angela’s mind started to drift. She thought of what she would have for dinner, whether she had to do laundry, the function she had to attend next week, of her own love life – or lack thereof. She frowned. Would there be a day where she would have someone to come home too as well? Where she’d wake in the embrace of a tender lover? It was certainly nice to dream.

Though - Angela glanced at the surmounting pile of chocolates at the corner of the room and smiled wryly - she was partially to blame for her own loneliness. Angela rolled herself closer to the mound and picked one up.

**_Be my valentine?_ **

**_-Arnold D. Hoffa_ **

She shook her head and rubbed at her nose at her own shamelessness. She really, _really_ , couldn’t complain about being single this Valentines – not when she was partially (mostly) at fault for not taking up any offers. To be fair though, it was also a kindness that she didn’t.

How could she go out with someone when her heart was already set on someone else?

“Wow. You make the pile of gifts I received today look like chump change.”

Angela’s neck almost snapped from how fast she turned.

“Fareehali.” Angela breathed out. She licked her dry lips and wished she had reapplied her tinted lip gloss. She got out of her chair and walked towards the relaxed woman, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear along the way, hiding her nerves with a strong stride. She hoped she looked decent. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s ready.” Fareeha sounded eager. “Do you want to see them now?”

Her eyes travelled to where Fareeha gestured, at the big cardboard box she held in her hands. She glanced back up at Fareeha and the anticipation written on her face caused Angela to double her efforts in figuring what exactly got Fareeha so excited. When the metaphorical lightbulb lit above her head, she gasped softly.

Were these-!

She locked eyes with Fareeha and couldn’t assent fast enough. Of course she wanted to see. Fareeha’s smile broadened and she quickly opened the first box with a switchblade out of her pocket after setting it down on her desk. Angela almost let out a squeal as she caught the first glimpse of the goodies inside. Like a child on Christmas she took the first prosthetic Fareeha pulled out with gusto.

Without taking her eyes off it, Angela walked briskly out of her office, into the medical room, straight to one of the working tables to inspect the prototype under a proper lamp. She couldn’t contain her excitement as she turned it over and over in her hands, feeling every ridge and indent. It was unbelievable. Incredible prosthetics were already available in this day and age. Genji was a testament to that. However, too often out of the reach of the normal masses, costing thousands of dollars to create. Genji, unfortunately, was also testament to that. Angela had never seen a billing fax with so many zeroes for only a single patient (and that was only the cost for the prosthetics).

The truth of the matter for the current day and age was this: for the majority of folks, prosthetics were still clunky and anything better was still out of reach. The most popular designs used en masse were often aesthetically unpleasing and heavy, unfortunate side effects of cutting costs while retaining durability and functionality.

Angela turned the prosthetic arm in her hands and glided a finger across one the plates, formed in the shape and curve of a well-defined brachioradialis. Angela marveled as she flexed the digits of the prosthetic and inspected the joints in the arm up close.

“What do you think?” Fareeha asked as she handed her research spectacles to her. Angela thanked her and quickly put them on and turned them on. In a matter of seconds the spectacles booted up and on the glass popped up details and analysis of the compounds and materials Fareeha used.

Angela shook her head, disbelief clear in her eyes. “What do I think? I think it’s absolutely incredible.”

“Incredible? Well I suppose that’s all well and good.” Fareeha commented off-handedly as she snatched a chocolate strawberry from a plate of chocolate strawberries that had been resting in her office – delivered from the pantry to her quarters from a colleague. Now completely in Fareeha's vicinity and soon to be completely devoured by the woman no doubt, considering her sweet tooth. “But are you in _love_?”

Fareeha’s smiling at her, teeth showing, eyes radiant and Angela thought not for the first time how gorgeous Fareeha was.

“I’m pretty sure I am.” Angela admitted softly, a confession not quite about the prosthetics, then smiled teasingly. “But it doesn’t seem like I’m the only one.” She finished coyly and gestured to the rapidly emptying plate of chocolate strawberries with her chin. Caught red-handed Fareeha had the decency to appear mildly embarrassed. Angela raised the prosthetic next to Fareeha’s arm to compare the two.

“They look as good as mine, don’t they?” Fareeha remarked. “And yet made at a fraction of the cost. My mom got jipped when she got me these.” She said, shaking her prosthetics and let out an exaggerated grumble. "What a loser."

“There will be no unjust mother disrespecting in my house.” Angela chastised and swatted her lightly on the shoulder, using the prosthetic hand to do the deed. Fareeha laughed and raised her hands up together in faux apology for disrespecting her mother, even if only in jest. “The technology wasn’t here yet. Your mother did a fine job getting you those. They are excellent.”

“True, but we’ve done _better_.” Fareeha said seriously. “And I repeat, at a _fraction_ of the cost.”

“Better, huh?” She asked teasingly. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind that they had. Fareeha wasn’t one to throw statements like that lightly. “Why don’t you show me?”

When Fareeha practically beamed at her suggestion, Angela couldn’t help the grin that enveloped her face. By god was Fareeha’s happiness infectious.

“But of course. Let me show you these bad boys in action.”

She watched as Fareeha pulled off her prosthetics with the intention to replace them with the renditions she brought in today. Angela pursed her lips as she observed. She couldn’t imagine the pain Fareeha went through as she went from a healthy and spry young woman to a double amputee. A freak accident when Fareeha was twenty-two had cost the woman an arm and a leg in the literal sense and put her dreams on hold as she focused on recovery. The only silver lining in the whole story when Fareeha told her about it was that she had a mother who loved her, who paid a fortune for her daughter to get the best of the best prosthetics she could afford. Who stayed with her throughout her recovery and all the lowest points in it.

Watching Fareeha now though it was hard to imagine that she ever had a problem with rehabilitation. The woman moved her prosthetics with effortless ease, moving with them than simply moving them, and unlike many who try to hide their robotic parts by coloring them nude or covering them with sleeves, she let them out in the open, shining in its milled steel and carbon colors.

“All right. All done.” Fareeha said proudly as she finished fitting on the prosthetic arm, new leg fastened previously first, original prosthetics momentarily discarded on the floor beside her. She crouched and swung her arms up as she jumped, pushing off significantly more with her robotic leg. She soared above a meter, head and hair grazing the ceiling before coming back down. She grinned at Angela. “Pretty cool, right?”

Angela was stunned. Considering how light-weight this rendition was…

“Do you feel stable when you do that?”

“Completely.” Fareeha answered definitively without a hint of hesitation. “Now watch this.”

Like it was a command she had to obey, Angela stood there and intently observed as Fareeha demonstrated the abilities of the prosthetics further, all the while explaining what changes she had made to the design and construction to achieve such capabilities. It was all very interesting and though she did take notes to pass along to the other engineers she worked with, Angela was ashamed to admit that part of her attention had been elsewhere.

Fareeha was one of the engineers working in tandem with her to make affordable, decent prosthetics. Almost a year by now, she believed, and of all the engineers she had business with Fareeha wasn’t the most efficient (that was Jean) or the most innovative (that title belonged to Jean – a different Jean, not that Jean once again) but her skills were on par with the best of the best and she was the most sincere.

Angela liked her most. Professionally.

And she had a crush on her. Personally.

It wasn’t a question that she found Fareeha was quite attractive (and the reason she rejected all her potential suitors with such finality). Embarrassingly, as taken as she was by Fareeha and grows more in love with her with each passing minute, she has done very little to act on it.

It was the reason part of her was distracted, because she was looking at Fareeha as much as the mechanics of the prosthetics and one thing she noticed was that the woman was dressed simply in a black tee and blue jeans and devoid of her usual overalls. It shouldn’t be affecting her so, but it did. She thought Fareeha looked good, very good, like this. They’ve only seen each other outside of the hospital or the workshop a handful of times and today only further solidified the sentiment in Angela that they have been meeting informally nowhere near enough.

“Their response time is unparalleled compared to the previous designs. See?” Fareeha said as she reached over and held Angela’s hand in hers to provide example. A gentle hold that felt so right. Angela had to resist intertwining their fingers together. Her urges became increasingly difficult to contain as Fareeha started to stroke her hand to in her showcase of tactile feedback capability. “I’ve tested out this hand before with Jesse and my mom as well and I can tell you I actually can feel a difference. My mother’s hands are softer than they appear and Jesse’s are warm and clammy.”

“And mine?” Angela asked, feeling light-headed as Fareeha leaned in ever closer and uttered a genuine ‘pardon?’, honestly missing what she had said. She cleared her throat and gathered her wits. “What… What do you think of my hand?”

“Rougher than I imagined.” Fareeha revealed as ran her thumb over Angela’s callouses to prove her point. Angela’s heart plummeted. Great. Fareeha thought she had rough hands. Then, Fareeha interlaced their fingers for a moment and squeezed. Angela’s heart soared and she hoped Fareeha wouldn’t feel her heartbeat through her veins. “But very nice to hold. A nicely sized hand that’s nice to hold.” Fareeha grinned, a bit bashfully. “In my honest opinion.”

Angela spent the rest of demonstration smiling goofily after that, those words repeating in her head. It was a strange compliment, but Angela could pretend it meant that Fareeha had deduced that her hand was a nice size for _her_ to hold.

“It’s very cool.” Angela said as Fareeha finished showcasing all the new upgrades. “Remarkable, really.” She continued as Fareeha placed on her original prosthetics back on her person and the prototypes back in the box for the time-being. She pulled on Fareeha’s sleeve lightly to catch her attention.

“You.” Angela stressed once Fareeha’s attention was all back on her. “Are remarkable.”

Fareeha pursed her lips, withholding what had to be a flattered smile, a rosy blush blooming on her cheeks shattering any doubt that it could be anything else.

“Thanks, Angela.” She said in a small, shy voice, scratching her cheek with her thumb as she ruminated on the complimented for a few precious seconds. She then shoved her hands in her pockets and rocked on her heels, shrugging. “I can’t take all the credit though – this was also your work. Your nanites travelling in the vein channels of the prosthetics greatly increase efficiency, reduce weight and maximize tactile feedback. This is as much your work as it is mine.”

Angela smiled and touched her cheek. “You’re very sweet.”

“It’s true.” Fareeha protested softly. “This was as much me as you.”

“Then I suppose we work well together.” Angela’s smile crinkled her eyes. “Don’t we?”

“We sure do.” Fareeha answered and then reached for the last chocolate strawberry available, ready to treat herself now that all was said and done. Angela snorted as the instant Fareeha took a bite juice dribbled all over the place. She held a hand to her mouth to stifle giggles as Fareeha literally bent over in an effort not to get red stains all over her shirt and jeans. Fareeha stared at her nonplussed for a brief moment before accusingly at the red flesh of the strawberry. “How could you do this to me?”

Angela shook her head. A sly smile overtook her face.

“You’re right, how could it do that to you? Let me take that troublemaker off your hands.” Angela said mischievously and plucked the remaining strawberry right out of Fareeha’s fingers. She popped it into her mouth before Fareeha could say a word. She nodded to herself. “Oh, these are good.”

“That was my strawberry you thief!”

“I thought I was helping?” Angela laughed at the flabbergasted look she received. “And don’t be so dramatic, you already ate the rest of the strawberries.” She started to count off on her fingers. “Sneaking bites before, sneaking bites during and now after your presentation.” She paused and raised a brow. “One might think you came here simply for the splendor of chocolate.”

It was a harmless jab not grounded in any sort of truth. Fareeha had an integrity too high to treat herself to gifts not meant for her. As a prime example, Fareeha hadn’t touched a single one of the chocolates gifted to her, choosing instead to munch solely on the plate of chocolate strawberries from the pantry (a Valentine’s day special treat). She only ever took what she had permission too.

“Huh.” Fareeha tapped her finger to her chin, fully playing into the joke. She stared upwards introspectively. “Did I subconsciously come knowing you would have chocolate? Swiss chocolate - the best chocolate there is? Hmmm, interesting. Interesting. Maybe I did…”

Angela used her own finger to push Fareeha’s own away from her chin and tutted at her with the same finger. “Careful with what you say now. No woman enjoys hearing that they were used.”

The grin Fareeha tried so hard to keep at bay broke out. Fareeha leaned in, eyes dancing, resting her weight with an arm on the table. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer to her with Fareeha gazing at her with such regard up close.

“Come now, Angela." Fareeha's register had dropped to a lovely murmur that made shivers go up her spine at the sound of it. "You know I’d never just use you and go.”

Angela swallowed.

“Angela-”

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” She blurted out, cutting Fareeha off abruptly, boldly asking what had been in her heart since Fareeha stepped foot in her life. Courageously going with a spurt of bravery that Angela wasn't even sure from where it came from. She put her hand over Fareeha’s on the table and allowed no room for misinterpretation with a light squeeze and further detail, capitalizing on her sudden nerve. “As in could I be your Valentine?”

Fareeha stared at her with discerning eyes. She then glanced at their joined hands and then back at her. Angela didn’t move an inch, both frozen in fear from the possibility of imminent rejection as she really didn’t plan this out well and out of anticipation that perhaps Fareeha would accept her offer.

“Angela, are you shaking? It’s alright. Don’t be nervous.” Fareeha reassured with a faint and sweet grin on her face. The sight of it and her words eased allayed her fears a little. Fareeha picked up her tremoring hand up between them. “You’re really shaking a lot."

Angela nodded stiltedly because yes, she was shaking. She would’ve said something, but she was positive her voice might come out as a feeble croak.

"It's kinda cute, actually." Fareeha mumbled to herself as she continued to stare at their joined hands.

Angela cleared her throat meaningfully. Fareeha’s eyes snapped away from their hands and back to her.

“Sorry, sorry. I got distracted.” Fareeha murmured apologetically then pulled her up out of her chair by her hand gently, guiding Angela over to her. She released her hand when Angela got close. Angela instinctively placed her hands on Fareeha’s shoulder when the woman put her hands on her waist and tugged her towards ever closer. A gorgeous smile was on Fareeha’s lips as she craned her head up to meet her eyes. “The answer is yes, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

“Yes? Really?” Angela asked, needing to confirm. She hated the way the way she said it came out so feebly, so wobbly.

“Yes. Really.” Fareeha assured, pulling her further into her embrace and wrapped her arms loosely around her waist. The sole reason they weren’t flush against one another were Angela’s hands were still on Fareeha’s shoulders to prop her up somewhat. “I decided to spend my time with you on my day off -on Valentine ’s Day, mind you- under the pretense of work progress instead literally doing anything else. Couldn’t wait a day. Didn’t go on a date with one of my own admirers…” Fareeha shook her head good-naturedly and stared at her with affection. “C’mon, Angela. What do you think?”

Angela slipped her hands off Fareeha’s shoulder and wrapped them around the sitting woman. Fareeha promptly tightened her hold around her waist. As Angela buried her jaw in the crook of Fareeha’s neck and felt the woman do the same she smiled.

What did she think?

What an easy question. She believed the both of them have been acting silly for far too long.

\----------------

Angela’s never been so nervous for a date. To be fair though, she’s never went on a date with anyone who’s enamored her quite like Fareeha. Angela resisted the urge to chew her lip as she waited for Fareeha to come and open the door (as if she would allow herself to ruin her makeup before her date with Fareeha even began). She busied herself with fixing the ribbon on the small gift she had picked up on the way over for Fareeha, hoping the action would alleviate some of her jitters.

The door creaked open and into view came Fareeha all dressed up and adorning golden beads in her hair, a sweet graduation gift from her father. Angela’s heart squeezed. The woman looked wonderful. She felt like the luckiest woman right now, simply from the virtue of being Fareeha's valentine for the night.

“Are those for me?”                                  

“Huh?” Angela replied dazedly before gathering her bearings. She held the box awkwardly in front of her. “Yes. These are some chocolates I bought as a gift for you since it is Valentine’s Day and it is tradition. The best I could find considering the late circumstances so it’s not… Swiss… unfortunately...”

...Perhaps she should’ve bought something else in hindsight. Hypocritical of her to hassle Genji jokingly about gifting her non-Swiss chocolate as a gesture of gratitude when she just did it to express romantic interest in another. This must be karma in action.

“Not Swiss? What are you talking about? Any chocolate from you is technically Swiss chocolate.” Fareeha jested with a playful smile on her face. A playful smile that soon turned soft. She stared at her meaningfully. “Thank you for the chocolate, Angela. Really.”

Angela tucked her hair behind her ear and again resisted the urge to bite her lip.

“Any time, Fareeha.”

“Any _time_?” Fareeha gasped conspiratorially and laughed as Angela pouted at her. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Now come on.” She said as she interlaced her hand with Angela’s and squeezed. “Take me on this date that required both of us to go home first and freshen up. I'm expecting to be dazzled.”

Angela smiled and nodded. That was exactly what she planned to do. She planned to woo Fareeha and make the woman fall in love with her. When at the end of the date she received a kiss to her cheek and lovesick eyes after walking the woman all the way back to her doorstep, Angela felt accomplished and ridiculously giddy. When a second after Fareeha closed her door she opened it once more to swoop Angela into another kiss and one far more intense, leaving her breathless and her heart hammering, Angela positively soared.

That last kiss had left Angela reeling. After bidding Fareeha goodnight, Angela sat in her car for a good fifteen minutes, dazed by how well the date had gone and that final kiss. Angela gripped the steering wheel and pressed her forehead to the wheel. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes, one thing sure in her mind as she recalled all of Fareeha’s expressions during the date. How happy the woman seemed during and how happy she got from how happy Fareeha seemed.

She just might marry this woman someday.

But first, a second date.

And with that thought in mind Angela sat back up straight, opened her eyes, slipped off her heels, turned her engine on and began to drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> A very, _very_ , late (and indulgent) Valentine’s Piece.


End file.
